


The Worst Possiblle Way

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, outing in the press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: What I had finished of an incomplete fic where Richie was outed in the papers by a photo of him kissing Edwin Alva Jr.





	The Worst Possiblle Way

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. I only published the first chapter so that's where the date comes from but I added on the bit of the second chapter I had written in my files to the end.

The Worst Possible Way  
Part One

“Richie, can you come down here your father and I need to talk to you about something important,” His mother said and he felt nervous. His dad had been a lot better lately and had made a real effort not only to get to know him but to stop being so racist about things. Still it was a very unusual morning when his dad called him down to talk before school so it made him nervous.

“Is there something you want to tell us,” His father said as soon as he entered the room. He had no idea what they were talking about and for a moment he was afraid his mother had found his Gear suit while cleaning his room.

“We will love you anyway but you need to be honest with us,” His mother said quickly interjecting. He still had no idea what she was talking about. “He doens’t know.” She said clearly embarassed. “You should look at this morning’s paper.” She said sliding it too him.

He noticed it was the entertainment section and it was a photo of him and Edwin Alva Jr. kissing on their date last night. He felt himself blushing. “I didn’t know someone took a picture I thought we were alone.” He was really nervous now he hadn’t intended to tell his parents he was gay until after college because after how his dad reacted to his best friend being black he was worried the gay thing might not go over well.

“Are you hiding any other secrets from us,” His father said and he still couldn’t tell if he was made or not. He resisted the urge to blurt out he was a bang baby super hero with super intelligence but he knew now was definitely not the time to open that can of worms. He shook his head no and waited to see what happened next. “How long has this been going on?”

“That was only our third date we met online,” He offered which was mostly true though they’d met through an online discussion about mutagenic properties of certain industrial compounds. “I was going to tell you when I was ready but I just accepted that I was gay myself.”

“So you weren’t involved with Virgil,” His father asked and he wondered if it was a hint of some of his dad’s old prejudice showing through. He was horrified then as it hit him that Virgil would find out now.

“No, Virgil doesn’t even know,” He said quickly. “I never expected to be outed in the news paper.” He saw his parents exchange glances and then his father got up and started pulling on his coat.

“I need to go to work we will talk about this more when I get home,” His dad said through clenched teeth. “You will come straight home after school do you understand?” He nodded and his father turned and left.

“You don’t have to go to school today if you don’t want to,” his mother said as soon as his father was gone. “I know why you didn’t tell your father but why didn’t you tell me?” He had no idea how to explain things to her.

“Honestly, Mom I’ve just admitted this to myself I thought I’d have more time to figure out how to talk to you, Virgil and everyone else that was only my third date ever and my first real kiss.” He admitted and his mother hugged him telling him it would be all right. “Mom, I need to get ready for school.” she stared at him in shock. “Mom hiding won’t do any good it will only make things worse.”

“All right but you call me if you need me,” His mother said. “I mean it any threats or if it even looks like trouble call me and I’ll come get you.” He could tell how worried she was. “And please be careful.”

“Relax Mom I know how to take care of myself,” He said honestly. In the last few months now that all the other bang babies had been cured he’d actually been bullied by Virgil into taking lessons from She-bang in self defense. He still wondered about Virgil’s comments that the routine would help keep the weight off.

Part 2 (What I had written of it anyway)

He found his father’s lack of angry reaction and him getting caught kissing a guy a bit strange but then he reminded himself his father had made a real effort ever since he was unfrozen. He did find it odd his dad wasn’t rushing him to the family therapist they’d been seeing. “Are we going to talk about what’s in the paper at all dad,” He asked after the silence got to much for him.

“I don’t think there is anything really to talk about,” his father said. “You’re my son and no matter what I love you.” His dad said shocking him. “I do hope this wasn’t a childish plea for attention and that if you are involved with this young man he is someone worthy of you.” That was more like it his dad trying to be supportive and condescending at the same time.

“He’s the only person I’ve ever met who’s as smart as I am,” he said to his father. He couldn’t reveal the suspicions he had that Richie was Static’s side kick. He only suspected it because before they’d revealed real names to each other online his online friend kept going on and on about a friend named Virgil. He’d also recognized Ritchie from seeing him with Virgil around the community center.

“Very well then invite him to dinner some time next week,” His father said and it came across more as a command than a request. “I should meet his young man.” He quickly agreed even though things were better with his father a small part of him always expected things to regress to what they had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
